In a vehicle rear body structure described in Patent Document 1, a narrowing surface is formed on a side part of a rear bumper, thereby decreasing an air resistance of a vehicle. Further, an outer surface of a corner part of the rear bumper is placed so as to be distanced outward in a vehicle width direction from the narrowing surface, so that a cross wind receiving portion is formed. This improves cross wind stability of the vehicle.
Further, the rear bumper has a slit and an exhaust port at a vehicle rear side of a rear tire, and the slit and the exhaust port are communicated with each other via a passage portion extending in a vehicle front-rear direction. Hereby, turbulence generated in a rear tire house is discharged toward the vehicle rear side from the exhaust port through the slit and the passage portion.